


Wango Tango

by straightnfast



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Billy Hargrove, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Car Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smoking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightnfast/pseuds/straightnfast
Summary: Billy Hargrove becomes your ride to Hawkins High temporarily, and you discover a side of him you never knew existed.Various kinds of smut. This story is kinda fucked. CNC involved but tagging as non con cause it's also kind of that too sry not sry also this is my first true fanfic, im just obsessed with the car scene in season 2 and wanted to base a fic around that so i hope u enjoy~*~*~*
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight smut!! ok tbh there's a little bit of smut in each chapter

_It’s just one week_. _Just one week of this and then I’m home free._

One week of my neighbor Billy fucking Hargrove driving me to and from school everyday, to be exact. I couldn’t believe it. Under any normal circumstance, I’d never set foot in that blue Camaro. That guy was bad news. But I had no other option. My car had been out of commission since yesterday afternoon and it was gonna take a week to fix it. My parents couldn’t take me ‘cause they both work full time, and taking the bus as a senior would easily make me the laughing stock of the whole school. So after my parents worked out a deal with his parents, this is where we stand.

I slowly made my way over to the Camaro and the curly headed boy leaning against it, smoking a cigarette. Anything to keep me away from him longer. I knew he was trouble the second he pulled up to Hawkins High all those months ago. 

“You’re late,” he said to me.  
“Sorry. I was talking to some friends.”  
“Jesus, I don’t care. You’re late again, you can find a different ride home,” he snapped at me. I knew he was a dick but never to this extent. But it didn’t matter. I didn’t like him, and he didn’t like me. That’s the way I wanted it. After this, we would go back to not having to interact with each other, and that would be the end of this torture.

I half expected him to open the door for me since it was normal for guys to do that, but he didn’t. He just threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with his boot. I hated how he smoked all the time. He constantly reeked of cigarette smoke and so did his car. The drive home was only 20 minutes. I wondered if I could hold my breath that long.

We pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the main road.  
“Wait, where’s your sister?” I ask him.  
“Said she’s staying after school for some AV Club shit. And don’t call her ‘my sister.’” Billy turned the radio on. The sound of some guy yelling about a “wango tango” started blaring from the speakers. It was all silent in the car except for the song and Billy tapping along on the steering wheel. This was the most active I’ve seen him. He was mostly just a cold figure whenever I saw him in the halls. He made a right turn which was unusual because the way to our neighborhood was straight.  
“Where are you going? The neighborhood’s that way,” I tell him.  
“Look, princess. I need a smoke and I can’t do it at home ‘cause my dad’ll flip his shit. You got a problem, you can gladly leave the car.” He slows down and stops, trying to make his offer official.  
“No. It’s fine,” I roll my eyes. What a dick. I should’ve gotten out.  
“‘Kay. And watch it with the attitude. I don’t _have_ to give you a ride. I can end this any time.” But I knew he couldn’t. I knew his dad wanted him to follow through on the promise of taking me to and from school, even though it was his dad’s idea and not Billy’s. I’ve heard the sounds of glass shattering and yelling coming from my neighbor’s house. I’ve caught glimpses of the curly headed boy punching his walls, tears soaking his face. It almost made me feel bad for him. Almost.

The car slows, going straight down a narrow dirt road. The trees lining the road open up to reveal sunlight shimmering on a giant blue lake in front of us. Lover’s Lake, they called it. I’d never been here before and I didn’t want to be, let alone with Billy Hargrove, the town bad boy. Imagine what that’d do to my reputation, for God’s sake. I truly questioned why I didn’t duck out of the car when I had the chance. Billy pulled off to the left into a makeshift parking spot behind cover of some trees, totally out of view from the other cars. It was almost like he knew about this spot. 

It started getting hot once he turned off the car. He took off his jean jacket to reveal his white dress shirt underneath. Dude always looked like he was dressed for a date. I’ve never seen such arrogance in a physical form. He reached over my legs, grazing my thigh with his hand, to snag the cigarette carton from the glove compartment. I wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not but I didn’t care. I just wanted him to hurry up and catch a buzz so we could get the fuck out of here before anyone saw us.

“You wanna bump one?” He asks me. I tell him I don’t smoke.  
“Such a priss. I bet you’re in the church choir.” Fucking. Dick.

“No, actually. And what’s so prissy about me not smoking?”  
“You’re too much of a good girl. You get all those good grades and awards. Figures you don’t smoke. I bet you don’t drink either.”  
“Sorry that I’m trying to go places in life and not be stuck working as an alcoholic janitor for jazzercise class like _some_ people,” I snap back. He throws his head back and laughs.  
“Ha-ha! I knew you had some fire in you. That good girl facade never lasts long.” Was he trying to provoke me to see if I had some other side of me?  
“I need a drink to go with my smoke. Once again, you want one? Think carefully Miss Goody-Two-Shoes.” He probably was. I don’t know why I cared what he thought of me but I wanted him to give up on the idea that I was a priss. I knew I was a good person. Shit, maybe I was a priss. Either way, I obliged him.

He got out of the car and slipped into the backseat.  
“Where are you going?” I ask him.  
“Beer’s under the seat. Gotta come back here to drink it.” He pushes his seat down so I can climb over the center console and join him. I didn’t think anything of it but I probably should have. He grabs two beers from the pack under the seat, opens them, and hands me one. I’m not really a beer drinker so when he glances over at me to beckon me to sip first, my cheeks start to burn. Why am I in this dude’s car, at Lover’s Lake, about to drink a gross beer? Right, ‘cause I’m a priss. I take a sip and immediately make a face of anguish. Billy laughs.  
“Someone can’t handle their alcohol.” He greedily sips his beer, finishing off almost half the bottle in 3 seconds flat.  
“Fine with me, I’d hate to be you,” I tell him.  
“Really? Because I think a lot of girls would love to be you right now, sweetness.” He finishes the other half of the beer then grabs mine and finishes it off too.  
“Hargrove, you drunk already? Cause I could swear you’re making a pass on me.”

“Nah, not drunk. Just being honest. And I think you’re secretly excited to be in this car with me right now. Am I wrong?” He smirks. What the fuck is he trying to do? This morning he hated my guts, suddenly he’s making moves on me? I don’t say anything. I just stare wide-eyed at him.

Suddenly his lips are on mine and he’s got one hand on the back of my head, pressing it into him, and the other sliding up my thighs. I try to pull away, pushing my arms against his chest to get him off me, but he’s too strong. I’m stuck in his grasp. Once he reaches up my skirt he pulls away. I feel two fat fingers move my panties aside and start prodding at my slit.  
“The fuck Hargrove!” I yell at him.  
“Looks like I’m not.” He shows me his fingers and there’s some slick on them. I feel my cheeks burn. He takes his fingers to his mouth and sucks my juices off with a _pop._

__

“Mmm. Might need another taste to quench my thirst.” 

__

I wasn’t sure why my body was betraying me. I’ll admit he was a good looking man but he had such a gross demeanor. How could I actually get wet at the thought of him violating me? I felt all kinds of ways. On one hand, I felt gross. But on the other…

__

He pulls me over onto his lap, straddling him. He looks up at me as he puts two fingers in me again, curling them up and stroking _that_ spot.  
“You like that?” He asks. I whimper in response.  
“Of course you do. I knew you weren’t just a good girl. Good little slut, more like it.” 

__

My head is touching the ceiling of his car and I feel his face press against my breasts.  
“Your tits are so fucking huge, baby. I could play with these all day,” I hear him breathe from below me, motorboating me. Once he comes up for air, he pulls my face in by the back of my neck and kisses me with much more force. I’m pretty sure I gush even more. His fingers start to pick up the pace. Pretty soon I’m tightening around them. He knows the waves of my orgasm are about to come crashing down. And that’s when he pulls out. I stop moaning.  
“What? You thought you were gonna come today? Sorry princess. I like to draw it out. Make you want me even more til you’re practically begging for my cock.”  
“What...the...fuck, Hargrove!” I yell. I’m so fucking mad at him for wasting my time like that.  
“Don’t worry. I’m not done with you. Just gotta leave you wanting more,” he says, smirking. “Now let’s get you home.”  
The drive back is quiet. I’m still reeling from having to stop before climaxing. Such a fucking dick move. Billy doesn’t say anything either. We pull up to my house and my dad’s car is in the driveway.  
“Shit,” I say, “he’s home early and we’re late. He’s gonna kill me.”  
“Fuck,” Billy breathes out heavily. “Look, just, don’t tell your dad I brought you home late, okay? Make something up. Someone else had to take you home. I don’t know. Just don’t tell him it was my fault, you hear me?”  
“Yeah, whatever, Hargrove.” I get out of the car and slam the door shut.  
“Oh, and don’t touch yourself tonight. See you tomorrow, princess.” He gives me one last smirk.

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short lil chapter. some teasing ensues, but also neil beats the shit out of billy

I walked into my house as quietly as possible. I looked on the wall in the kitchen and saw the phone cord leading over to the table. My dad was on the phone. 

“Yes, she was supposed to be here at 3. She hasn’t shown up. Did he forget to take her home? Oh wait, I heard the door open. I think that’s her.” He looks back at me.   
‘Yes, it’s her. Thank you Neil. Goodbye.” Shit. So much for my dad not knowing.

“Where have you been? You know you aren’t supposed to go anywhere without telling me.” He says.

“I’m sorry. We stopped after school to grab some food. I was really hungry.” I lie through my teeth. I wasn’t sure what would happen to Billy since I didn’t cover for him.   
“Well you’ve gone and spoiled your dinner. But that’s alright I guess. Just don’t be late again, okay? Or else we might have to find you a more dependable ride.”   
And secretly, I didn’t want another ride, despite me being angry with him for leaving me high and dry. It’s not like I had anyone else around.

The hours passed, and the sky grew dark. It was 9 o’clock. The last words Billy said to me kept replaying over and over in my head. Why would he command me to not touch myself? How would he even know? I didn’t belong to him. I could do whatever I wanted. If by some way he  _ was _ able to catch me in the act, I’d wanna show him I was defiant. Make sure he knows he doesn’t own me. Tease him a little, too.

I stripped down to just my panties and bra. I began touching myself through my underwear to warm up. As I start to slip my hand underneath the lace of my panties, I hear the faintest yelling. I glance out my bedroom window and see Billy up against some wall shelves through his transparent white curtains. His dad is in front of him. Neil slaps him and leaves after a few more exchanges. Billy slams his fist against the wall then holds his face for a moment. When he looks up, he spots me. There’s tears rolling down his cheeks. He slowly walks over to his bed and sits down, glaring at me through his window. His tongue glides across his upper row of teeth.   
_Don’t touch yourself tonight._ Skipping like a broken record.  
Billy lights a cigarette and watches me in the act. His gaze never drops. I make sure to give him a good show. I take my panties off so he can see everything, then put my free hand under the cup of my bra and touch myself there too. I open my mouth and make fake dramatic moans. Toying with him is fun, though it’s a little fucked up considering what I just witnessed. Being around him has really started to corrupt me. But I don’t care. He was a dick to me and he deserved this punishment. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scary billy warning !!!

It’s the next morning. I walk over to the Hargrove’s house waiting for Billy and Max to come out so he can drive us to school. He comes out wearing a black leather jacket and a red button down, but only has the bottom two buttons done up.  
“Morning, Max. Morning, Billy,” I say. Max greets me back but Billy says nothing.  
It’s an awkward ride to school. The radio isn’t on. Aside from the hum of the car’s engine, silence looms over the three of us. I wasn’t sure why Billy was ignoring me. I disobeyed his orders right in front of him ‘cause I thought he would enjoy the teasing. I figured it was his way of messing around with me. 

The whole day went by pretty fast. I passed by Billy in the halls a couple times, then again at lunch, and each time he refused to acknowledge me. I couldn’t have pissed him off that badly, could I? 

After school ended, I made sure to get to Billy’s car quickly so as to avoid another incident. Once again, Max was nowhere to be seen. But this time around, Billy opened the door for me. He was still silent. We peeled out of the parking lot and he flipped on the radio. That same song from yesterday came on. This time I paid attention to it.

_My baby, she like to rock_

_My baby, she like to roll_

_My baby, she can dance all night_

_My baby got no control, she do the Wango Tango_

Billy was thumping his palm against the steering wheel to the beat again, this time he was much more aggressive. He turns a knob and the volume decreases. I hear him finally speak.  
“You told your dad didn’t you?” He says in a low tone.  
“What, about why we were late? I didn’t. I swear.”  
“You know you did. Because of you, my dad- well, that’s not important. Say you’re fucking sorry.”  
“Yeah, sorry you left me high and dry and fucked us both over,” I said quietly to myself.  
He licks his lips and looks over at me, then back at the road.  
“What’d you say?” He asks.  
“Nothing.”  
“You know what you said. Say it.”  
I don’t answer him.  
“Say it. Pr-i-i-n-c-e-e-e-ss, say it.”  
He turns to me and screams in my ear.  
“ ** _SAY IT.”_** ** _  
_** He turns up the volume again and slams the gas. The car’s going at least 80 down the road. Up ahead I see some kids on bikes in _Ghostbusters_ costumes.  
“Billy slow down, you’re gonna hit them!” I’m frantic, trying to get him to stop.  
“Do I get bonus points if I get ‘em all in one go?” He says, slamming his hands against the steering wheel now.  
We’re moving faster. I make a grab for the steering wheel and we swerve to the left side of the road, narrowly avoiding them.  
“What the FUCK are you trying to do Billy, huh? You trying to kill someone then get us sent to jail?” I’ve never seen this side of him. It was terrifying.

“I’m trying to teach you a lesson.”  
“And what lesson would that be, exactly?”  
“Don’t fuck with me.”

The car continues speeding down the road, music still playing. I see Billy reach for the zipper of his jeans. Suddenly his dick is out of his pants and rock hard. He grabs my hair and pushes my face into his crotch. The scent of very strong cologne fills my nose. I try to push away but again, I’m no match for his strength. He manages to shove his girthy cock in my mouth and keeps my head down while I’m forced to suck it. I’m groaning and whimpering in protest but he doesn’t care.  
“Mm- hey, quit fucking moving. You can make all the noise you want, all it does is get me even more hard. Nobody can hear you or see you.” He was right. The car was low enough that most cars with normal transmission wouldn’t be able to see me. I slap his leg to indicate that I need to come up for air, but he doesn’t let me.  
“Breathe out of your nose like a good little whore,” he says to me. I can’t fucking believe he’s coaching me while violating me. What a class act.  
I feel the car start to slow down, then pull into a driveway. He finally lets me up and zips his pants. He gets out of the car and walks over to the passenger side.  
“Come here,” he grabs my arm and quickly pulls me into his house, making sure to not let anyone see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final wango tango. its the BIG one

Billy drags me to his bedroom. The house must be empty, because he doesn’t bother locking his door. He puts a cassette into a tape deck. It’s that same fucking song. By now I know it’s called  _ Wango Tango_. He approaches me and nearly rips my clothes off ‘til I’m in my birthday suit. I try fighting him but to no avail. Then he spins me around and holds me against him, with one hand rubbing all over my pussy, the other kneading my left breast.   
“I told you not to touch yourself. Don’t think I forgot,” his voice is low and husky. 

__

“You disobeyed me. Do you know what happens when you disobey me?”   
I shake my head.   
“I break things.”   
He grimaces as he takes his arm and knocks over all the items on his nightstand. Beer bottles, picture frames, and various other things hit the floor with a crash. He pushes me over the nightstand, ass up. He holds me steady with a hand pressing into the small of my back.   
“You’re gonna learn why it’s not smart to disobey me, you hear me little girl? You’re mine.” Then he takes a forceful hand to my asscheek. It stings. He doesn’t let up. He keeps going, harder with each slap. I scream in pain, but it’s also filling me with pleasure. He spreads my asscheeks and takes notice of the slick running down my folds. He leans down and whispers into my ear.   
“You’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t you sweetness?” He slides two thick fingers into my slit. I whimper.    
“Yeah you are. Such a good girl for me.” He’s massaging my insides and I can feel myself start to get close. But knowing Billy he won’t let me. And as soon as that realization crosses my mind, his fingers are pulling out of me.   
“You knew it was coming. But don’t worry. I’ve got more in store for you. Get on the bed,” he commands me. I oblige. He starts undressing himself, then pulls me down to the edge of the bed. He wraps his hands around my thighs, face hovering over my area. He takes a good look at it, then flicks his tongue on my clit, occasionally lapping up the juices coming from my slit. His tongue feels so fucking good on me. I zone out a bit to listen to the song playing.

__

  
_ Eat my baby alive, eat my baby alive! _

__

__

And eat he did. He stopped and looked up at me, grinning and sticking his tongue out of his mouth. He crawls over to me and starts to french me, and I do the same. He moves down to my neck, sucking and biting at the skin. When he comes back up to french again, I taste iron on his tongue. He breaks away, pressing his forehead against mine, hands grabbing my wrists to pin me against the bed and says “you taste even better than the last time.” Holy fuck. I think I might implode. Aggressive Billy was scary hot, but frisky Billy was fiery hot. I wasn’t sure which one I liked better. But he gave me no time to choose because in a matter of seconds he was flipping us over so he was on the bed and I was straddling him. I put my hands on his chest to hold steady. He reached up and started to play with my tits. He brought them closer to his face so he could suck my nipples. 

__

“Almost forgot about your huge tits. So fucking gorgeous,” he says as he squeezes them with his hands. Then one hand moves around to my waist, while the other wraps around my throat.    
“Beg for it,” he says.   
“What?”   
“I wanna hear you beg for my cock, princess.” He’s getting relentless now. But again, I oblige him.   
“Please Billy, fill me up with that fat cock. I need to cum.” I’m desperate for it.   
“Such a needy little slut, aren’t you?” I know I’ve satisfied him, because then he pushes me down against him. One hand is against the back of my head, pushing it into the crook of his neck. I can feel the other move down our bodies to grab his cock. He slowly pushes it into me but it slides in easily from how wet I am. He finally brings his hand back up and wraps it around my back, along with his other hand, like he’s hugging me. He’s gripping me tight as he fucks me, hard and fast, while I’m pressed up against his chest taking the brunt of it.   
“Hooooly fuck, sweetness. Your pussy is so goddamn tight. I might cum right here on the spot,” he says breathily. He moves a hand to slap my ass and I moan. Then, I start to feel it.    
“Billy, I’m gonna-”   
“Nuh uh. Did I say you could come yet?”   
“No,” I tell him. He keeps pounding into me, picking up speed and force. 

__

“That’s right baby girl. Hold it for me.” Why wouldn’t he just let me fucking come already?    
“Billy, I can’t, I’m gonna fucking come!”   
“Hush. Hold it for a few more seconds.”   
I’m not sure I can wait much longer. I’m on the brink of orgasm and I’m whimpering. I feel tears start to build up behind my eyes as the pressure becomes too much. Billy moans in my ear.   
“Okay sweetness. You wanna cum for me?” he asks.   
“YES! PLEASE, BILLY!” I scream. Then, in a hushed tone, he says it.   
  
“ **Cum for me.** ”

__

Billy removes me from his grasp and props me up so my hands are on his chest. 

__

“Look at me when you cum on my dick,” he commands. He stares at me intently. Immediately, I’m shaking violently on top of him while he’s holding onto my waist, still pumping himself in and out of me. My eyes rolled back in my head. It felt so fucking good that I started crying.    
“Awww, why you crying, baby girl? No one ever fuck you this good before?” He says in a mocking voice, gritting his teeth when he gets to the word ‘ _fuck._ ’   
I don’t say anything or nod because my orgasm is still ripping through me like a shockwave. Then, I feel him get faster. His breathing is more labored. He groans loudly and I feel something hot fill me up. He spilled his seed inside me. Good thing for birth control. He pulls out of me and I fall over next to him on the bed. I watch his chest as it rises and falls.   
“Fuck. I gotta hand it to you, sweetness. You’re a good lay. Now get the hell out of my house,” he says.   
“Alright, whatever you say.” I gather my clothes and head for his door.   
“Oh, and you better not touch yourself tonight, or we’ll have a repeat of what happened here today,” he says, giving me a wink.   
“And Lord knows you wouldn’t want that.” 

__


End file.
